


Mothers

by Everyday_Im_Hufflepuffing



Series: Completed Harry Potter Books [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Female Harry Potter, Harry is Lord Potter, Hermione Granger Bashing, Nice Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Hufflepuffing/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Hufflepuffing
Summary: Harian is kind of fed up with Hermione granger. So, she does something about it. Nothing she does ever makes the girl happy, Harian snaps.One shot, Might make more is askedYear four, time skip to after war.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/A Door, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Series: Completed Harry Potter Books [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018336
Comments: 6
Kudos: 175





	Mothers

**Author's Note:**

> So I got a message asking if I hate gay ships. No I don't. I'm Pan-sexual myself. I just have a lot of ideas that are better as female Harry Potter the Male Harry Potter.

Dragon de mère

“I didn’t put my name in the Goblet Hermione!” Harian yelled. She was getting sick and tired of yet another argument with the other Gryffindor.

“Then who did? You obviously asked an older year to do it! You probably just want the attention!” The bush girl yelled. Harian huffed and crossed her arms.

“Yea, because I _loveeeee_ almost getting killed each year! Not like you will be any help! Ron did most of the work in first year, in Second year you left me because I’m a Parselmouth, third year you wanted Sirius in jail!”

“Well I’m _sorry_ that I’m the brain in our group!” Ron looked at her.

“What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean! Me and Harian are pretty smart ourselves!” Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Yea right! Both of you are always latching onto me. You would be dead without me!” Harian through her hands up in aggravation.

“Not true! God, you're worse than Malfoy!” Harian yelled. She grabbed her bag and stormed out of the common room. She went to the dorm and grabbed her invisibility cloak. Quickly casting a warming charm on herself and concealing her cloak, she left.

“Where are you going Harian?” Ron asked quietly. Harian shrugged.

“Away from that prat.” Harian threw the cloak over herself and walked out when the door opened. Little did they know, she was still in the room.

“WHO! Does she think she is! That, that bitch!” Harian could feel her eyes stinging at Hermione’s words. “She thinks she is soooo good as the ‘Chosen One’, Gryffindor’s ‘Golden Girl’! She’s nothing but a useless bag of rocks! She will never amount to anything!”

“Hermione you know that's not true! She is a great witch! She just holds back because that is what she was taught.” Ron tried to defend her.

“She probably made that story up for pitty! I bet she is living a life of luxury!”

“Hermione! She had bars on her window, and a little dog latch on her door. That uncle of hers tried to drag her back in. He has _hit_ her! She has had nightmares about this. Why do you still not believe her?”

“I don’t believe famous little girls who do nothing but rely on other people. Sirius should have just left her.” Harian couldn’t take it. She decided to pretend to walk through.

“I’m back. Sorry I said you're worse than Malfoy Hermione.” Harian faked as she took off her cloak.

“It’s fine Harian. I forgive you!” Her voice was sickeningly sweet. She caught Ron rolling his eyes. Harian now knew why he did it after every time they argued.

“Well, I’m going to go to the Library.” Harian said. “Wanna join?” She then asked for the sake of things.

“No, I’m going to help Ron with an essay as an apology. Maybe next time?” Harian gave her a smile and went to put her cloak up. Once she did, she made sure to lock the trunk with multiple spells. Nothing a simple Alamorha could unlock. She needed a quiet place to cry.

“Alright, by you guys!” Harian said as she all but ran from the Gryffindor common room. She felt her eyes prickling with tears, and headed to the first empty classroom. Soon, the water works came.

Harian cried for who knows how long. Right as she was about to leave, she saw two Drumstrang students walk in.

“Oh hello. I was just leaving.” She said with a blank face. The two dutch boys looked over at each other and then began pushing Harian around.

“Uhm, what the hell? What did I do?” She asked, cradling the wrist she landed on. It wasn’t broken. She thanked Merlin.

“Vou stole the spot from Viktor!”

“Vou must pay the Price. Vou are a disgraceful.” Harian heard the dutch mix with the English, giving it a broken tone.

“You all know I didn’t-” The fourth year was cut off with a silencing charm. Soon, multiple other spells were cast at her. First a stunning spell, then a few cutting hexes. Then the Crucio curse. Harian’s scream broke through the silencing spell. It wouldn’t stop. She felt her emotions being used against her. A thousand knives being pushed into every pore of her body. The spell stopped when someone walked in.

“Miss Harian? Are you alvright?” She heard. Krum. Viktor Krum.

“C-crucio curse.” Her world faded black.

Uwu

When Harian awoke again, she was in the hospital room. Voices were all around her. She could make out a few. Karkaroff. Dumbledore. Moody. Krum. Snape. Snape? What was he doing here? 

“Professor Snape?” She asked quietly. The voices stopped. Harian couldn’t see well. Everything was blurry. “Where are you guys standing?” She felt glasses slide onto her face courtesy of Snape. She gave him a smile, which she swore he returned.

“Nonono. Miss Potter sit down! You were under the Cruciatus curse for a full two minutes. You shouldn’t even be awake.” Harian gave a weak nod of her head.

“I will not believe a student of mine cast one of the unforgivables!” Harian looked at Karkaroff. Was he really that stupid.

“But Sir! I valked in on both Thomas and Charlie vusing it! Vell, Thomas was using it, Charlie was watching. She isn’t okay! We must expel them!” Krum pleaded. The Professor gave him a scandalized look. 

“I demand Veritaserum!” He yelled. Harians arm burned.

“He’s calling. Wormtail, Blondie, and Pug.” Harian said. Both Dumbledore and Snape paled. Blondie was Mr. Malfoy, and Pug was Mr. Parkinson. They had secret names for every one. Dumbledore nodded.

“Can Harian here have a pain potion?” He asked Madam Pomfery. She rushed over and Harian chugged it down. The teenager that hates potions with a passion, chugged one. Snape would be amused if not for the situation.

“I will message Padfoot and ask if Harian is allowed. She is still fourteen.” Harian gave Dumbledore a small smile, and felt the effects of the pain potion. 

“How long will that take?” Dumbledore’s twinkle vanished.

“How ever long it takes him to answer. Maybe a day or two. He will want to be there.” They also had to give him a good enough disguise to go past Alastar.

“Not acceptable! We must do it now. You are her magical Guardian, are you not?” Karkaroff exclaimed. Dumbledore just shook his head.

“No I am not. We will wait.” The Drumstrang Professor knew a command when he heard one.

Two days passed and Harian was sitting there, waiting to be served Veritaserum. Sirius was in a muggle disguise. He had straight brown hair, blue eyes, and his face was clean shaven. He had a hand resting on Harians shoulder. She turned to meet his eyes and he smiled at her.

“You will all take it at the same time. Now.” Harians mouth was opened and five droplets were dropped in. She soon felt the need to spill her guts.

“What is your name?” Moody asked. He pointed his wand at the taller boy.

“Thomas Skull Crat.”

“Charles Li Crat”

“Harian Lillian Potter-Black-Lupin.” Harian inwardly cursed. No one knew Sirius and Remus blood adopted her. Dumbledore looked calm, the others weren't.

“What happened two nights ago?” Dumbledore asked. Moody pointed his wand at the first Crat brother.

“Potter is a disgrace. We went to attack her. I cast defindo three times. Then I casted the Cruciatus curse.”

“I casted Stupefy, four Defindo’s, and watch Tomas cast the Crucio curse.” Soon it was Harian’s turn, and she couldn’t stop it from coming out.

“I listened in on Hermione Granger bad talk me calling me multiple names. I faked coming back and then went to an empty classroom to cry. I was then attacked. Soon Krum found me.” Harian looked down. “I need to speak with you Professor Dumbledore.” He nodded, knowing what this was about. Switching houses.

“Well, we obviously know what happened. What are the consequences? They used the unforgivables which is a rule enough to put them in Azkaban. They are of age.” Sirius said. Karkaroff paled. Those were his best students!

“I will contact the MInistry.” Moody said, heading to the fireplace. 

“That isn’t needed! We can just expel them!” His plea was in vain. Soon Moody left. Around five minutes later, the mad man came back with three Aurors and the Minister. Dumbledore stood.

“We cannot give them more Veritaserum. It will damage their systems. I have a memory.” He quickly pulled out the pensieve. Soon all four heads were in there. Karkaroff glared at Harian.

“This is your fault! If you hadn’t put your name in the Goblet this wouldn’t have happened!”

“I didn’t put my name in the Goblet!” Harian yelled. The adults came up from the Pensive, no one but Snape noticing.

“You think I don’t know a liar when I see one? You asked an older student to do it for you! I just know it!” He declared.

‘Will you _please_ , pull your head out of your ass? It’s not a hat. Why would I want to be in this wretched tournament? If anything, _you_ probably put my name in. Is that it huh? Wanting me to get killed off so you can go running back to the dark lord?” No one said anything for a few seconds.

“I do not support him.”

“Oh yeah. The snake mark on your arm is just a Tattoo.” Harian spat. Karkaroff grabbed his left arm. “See? You knew what arm it was on.” Karkaroff laughed.

“Oh shut it you useless girl! Probably going to go running to your family? Oh wait! You can’t!” Sirius’ grip tightened on Harians shoulder.

“Karkaroff, that is enough. Show us your arm.” The professor paled. 

“Why? I do not have the mark.” Suddenly a stupefy was shot, Sirius over him pulling the sleeve back. Printed there was a still dark mark. A few gasps went around the rooms. Soon the Minister spoke up.

“I declare Igor Karkaroff and Thomas Crat hereby sentenced to Azkaban, as well as Charlie Crat expelled. Please follow me to the Ministry of Magic.” Hari was never more thankful for Fudge.

“You can’t do that? We aren’t from England!” The siblings yelled. 

“We can. You are in our country, and didn’t follow our rules. Please follow me. Levi Corpus!” Soon Karkaroff was floating into the fireplace and the Crat brothers followed. Harian let out a sigh. 

An hour after everyone one calmed down, only Sirius, Harian, and DUmbledore remained.

“What do you want to speak about, Harian?” He asked for the sake of Sirius. He might be a Black, but he wasn’t that smart.

“I wish to be added to the re-sorting list.” Sirius looked at her. What was wrong with Gryffindor.

“And why, Do you wish to be resorted?” Harian gave him a look.

“You already know Professor. Please.” Harian asked.

“AH, but Sirius doesn’t. Can you explain?” Harian nodded. She then went into the story of constant bullying, arguments, the hate from Gryffindor house,and what went on today.

“So yeah. That’s it.” Hari rubbed her elbow. She felt Sirius look at her.

“Why didn’t you tell me! I wouldn’t have invited them last summer!” Harian shrugged.

“I didn’t know Hermione hated me. Ron is fine, he stands up for me, but Hermione...I can’t take it.” Dumbledore nodded. Every year few people are picked to be re-sorted. No one knows how they are picked.

“This usually wouldn’t be the kind of thing we sort for- but I think both Sirius and I will agree to your re-sorting. It will have to happen after the first task though. That is coming up soon. May I tell you a secret?” Harian nodded. “The snake tongue works well on Dragons.” Hari scratched her chin. Then it came to her.

“The first task, it’s Dragons isn’t it?” Dumbledore just gave her a wink.

“You're telling me my daughter has to fight a Dragon?” Hari stopped thinking for a second. His daughter. It seems he noticed the slip too, as he blushed profusely.

“Sadly yes. There is nothing we can do about it. Now, I think Harian should get to bed. It is 15 minutes after curfew.” Sirius nodded and Hari followed numbly behind him. They bid their goodbyes to the Headmaster and left, Hari tracking slowly behind the elder Black.

“Sirius..” She said. The man paused and turned to her.

“Listen, Harian, I’m-” He was cut off by Harian’s arms wrapping around him. Silent tears going down the girls face.

“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you…” Sobs mixed in with her thanks. Sirius rubbed her back, letting a few tears fall down his face as well.

“I’m sorry I’m crying Sirius. I’m just, really happy.” Harian gave a small laugh. Sirius laughed too. He bent down and grabbed her face, wiping off tears.

“I mean it though. I do think of you as a daughter. So does Remus. Why do you think we adopted you? You mean the world to us.” Hari hugged the lanky man again. Soon, they made the way to Harian’s common room.

“Can I call you Papa? My dad will always be my dad, but can I call you and Remus Papa?” Sirius ruffled the short hair she had.

“Of course. I’ll see you on the first task.”

“Good night Papa.” She gave him another hug.

“Good night sweetie.” Hari went to bed that night with a rare smile.

Uwu

“Alright everyone. Put your hand in the bag and draw the Dragon you will face.” Krum was the first one to draw his. He pulled out a Chinese Fireball with a number three on its tiny chest. Fluer was next, pulling out a Common Welsh with the number two. Cedric was third, pulling out a Swedish Shortsnout claiming him the first to go. Harian put her hand into the bag. When she went to pull up her hand, something bit it. The bite didn’t hurt much, but it still shocked the poor girl.

“Ah Miss Potter! That's the Hungarian Horntail. Fiercest of them all. Good luck. Mr. Bagman and I will also be acting as judges alongside Professor Dumbledore, Madame Maxime, and Professor Snape.” Crouch said as he left the tent. Soon Harian pulled Cedric across.

“Good luck. You know how you said you're going to do transfiguration?” The Hufflepuff nodded. “Do bright things and children toys. It will help.” Cedric gave her a quick hug and went out with a wand in hand. Soon Harian heard a whispering of her name. She walked towards the voice and saw Malfoy standing there.

“Oh my god you didn’t put your name in the goblet.” Harian gave him a dumb look.

“What have I been saying since we became friends dear Draco.” Soon Draco was wrapped around Harian. Harian then realized what happened. Cameras were going off. Either Draco didn’t hear them or didn’t care, his larger frame basically shielding Harian from view. Harian always did find his larger shoulders attractive.

“Now now boy! Let us see Harian here! Can’t keep her all to yourself.” Rita Skeeter said as she walked towards the two of them.

“Yes I can. Now leave. You're not even supposed to be here.” Rita shook her blonde curls.

“Young man. She isn’t yours.” She went to grab Harian but Draco swatted her hand away. Harian subconsciously snuggled closer, not noticing she did it. Unfortunately, Skeeter did. The older woman started cooing. If you could even call it that.

“Awww young love! We will leave you both here!” With a final snap of the camera, the Camera men and Skeeter left. Draco went to let Harian go, but Harian held on tighter.

“RiRi.” Draco used Harians nickname. She giggled and let the taller blonde go. “Turn around.” Harian did, and soon Draco was putting her hair up into a short half up half down ponytail. It wasn’t done very well, but it would hold. Soon the Slytherins arms were wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her close again.

“I have to go, Pansy is holding my seat. Please stay safe.” A small kiss was placed on Harian’s head, and Draco was gone. Soon Krum was tumbling back in. It was Harian‘s turn next.

Going out with a chorus of good luck, Harian was terrified. Over 10 feet tall, a length of 30 feet, covered in beautiful red spikes. The scales itself were a shimmery black. Harian couldn’t stop herself. She walked towards the angry dragon, hand out infront of her.

 _“Who dares take from my nest? These are my children!”_ Harian gave a low bow, similar to one you would give a Hippogriff.

_“Not I, great one. There is a fake egg in your nest. I am only here to retrieve it.”_

_“Oh great daughter. You speak the Dragon's tongue? Who is your mother?”_ Harian flinched slightly, all eyes on her.

_“I do not have one. She was taken from me.”_

_“That is no good. I shall take you under my wing. Bare your shoulders for me._ Too afraid to disobey the large dragon mother, Harian nodded and removed the cloak on her shoulder. A few scandalized gasps went through the crowd. The dragon picked up her talon and dragged it across the girl's shoulder, ending at her where her eyebrow was. She blew out steam, and screams went through.

 _“Other one child.”_ Harian uncovered her other shoulder, pulling her arm out all of the way. Doing the same with the other arm, she tied the sleeves together over her bust. Soon the dragon was marking her other side.

 _“Turn child.”_ Harian did, feeling talons on her back. She suppressed a shiver as cool steam was over the mark. Ooh’s and Ahh’s were going through the crowd as Harian now supported gorgeous dragon marks. Scales of all types were imprinted through her skin on her back. Her neck and shoulder covered in multicolored swirls. It was the prettiest thing she had ever seen.

_“You are now free from them all. Take the fake egg. Where your marks proudly. I bid you freedome small one. You shall be known as Sweet-Sour. Call me Strength. You will be a very good mother.”_

_“Thank you Strength.”_ She bowed and was matched by the Dragon. Harian walked over and grabbed the golden egg. Holding it up, cheers rang through the stadium. Once she was ushered into the nurseing tent, Madam Pomfery lost it.

“How could you! Bonding to a Dragon!” The older woman caired on. Harian’s back burned with anger. No one said those things about Strength.

“And to think you even let that beast talk to you!” Harian’s back burned and anger filled the air.

“Do not talk about Strength like that!” Harian’s back was suddenly very heavy, and she turned around to see two reddish black wings supporting her. The only top she had on was her sports bra, making it uncomfortable on her wings. Harian took it off, feeling instant relief. Soon, a shirt, bra, and cloak were thrown at her with holes down the back. She looked over to see Charlie Weasly standing there. Harian blushed crimson and turned around. She brought her wings in and put all of the clothing items on. When she turned back around, Charlie was standing there with the same wings she had.

“How? You can speak to dragons too? You bonded to Strength?” Charlie gave a low chuckle and held his hand up.

“It’s not necessarily bonding. She has claimed you as her own, and other dragons know not to attack you. We are both her children. I am Stir. You are?” Harian gave a large smile, grabbing the hand he held out.

“Sweet-Sour. Will we have to go by our new names?” Charlie nodded.

“Only to Dragons. You are also allowed to have nicknames. Stirrings is my full name, but I go by Stir. You can go by S.S., Sweet, or Sour. Whichever you choose.” Harian gave him another large smile. She had siblings.

“How am I supposed to stay with her?” Charlie’s hand rubbed his chin.

“As she already has a dragon child, I will stay with her. You must visit at least once a year though. Your wings give you a rare apparition ability. You can also do magic without the trace. Very useful. You will also have to go to Gringotts to registire. You are quite lucky. Lets go get your score. Hide your wings. The clothes I gave you will mend automatically noticing the lack of your wings present, and will reopen the second you let them out.” Harian looked super surprised. That's bloody useful! 

When the siblings walked out, all of the judges raised there wands, casting numbers into the air.

_8 - Barty Crouch_

_9 - Ludo Bagman_

_10 - Albus Dumbledore_

_6 - Madam Maxine_

_9 - Severus Snape_

Harian looked at the potion’s professor with a shocked look. She gave him a dazzling smile, turning to Charlie and giving him a hug. She was two points above Krum! She was in first place! Though she hated the start of this tournament, she couldn’t deny the good competition. Soon She was carried off the field on top of Krum’s and Charlie’s shoulders. Laughing, she slid onto Charlies and let Fluer get on Krums. The two have always had a major connection. Cedric walked in front of them, doing some peacock strut making all of them laugh. 

“I gotta get going soon Harian. I’ll see you all later. Cedric, wanna carry our little champion?” Cedric chuckled, and soon Harian was thrown at Cedric. 

“Charlieeee!” The brunette yelled. The older weasley laughed and did a two finger salute, walking away to put the dragons away. Harian huffed, but found herself on top of Cedric.

“Hey there princess.” Harian stuck her tongue out, trying to roll out of his grip. Cedric wasn’t having it. This girl just won the first round, she is gonna get to be a princess today.

“Not today Harian. For the rest of the day, you and Fluer are gonna be treated like Princesses.” Harian and Fleur looked at each other and shrugged. Soon, the two older boys were running, the two girls screaming.

“Put us down!” Harian yelled as she tightened her legs around Cedrics neck. Krum gave a husky chuckle and Cedric gave his award winning smile.

“Not today Princess.” Thankfully, they arrived at the castle and the boys had slowed down. Harian then started playing with the Hufflepuffs' hair.

“It's so soft! What do you use?” Harian asked running her fingers there the curly locks. He shrugged.

“Shampoo? I use conditioner once a week.” They arrived at the great hall. It was full of students, but not a teacher in sight. She saw Cedric smirk and raised her eyebrows.

“Krum! Catch!” Harian was tossed to Krum.

“Fleur!” Soon Harian was laughing as the students threw her around. The great hall door slammed open, Harian is mid air. Soon she was in Cedrics arms, being pulled out by familiar arms.

“Oh RiRi are you hurt? I saw the dragon and, oh my god please say you're okay. What's my name?”

“DrayDray Malfoy.” Harian said with a giggle. She was once again pressed up against Draco’s face. A few cameras went off again. Harian turned around seeing Skeeter. She gave her a small smile, before burying her face back into Draco’s chest. She could feel Draco smirk into her head.

“Prat.”

“Scarhead.”

“Daddys boy.”

“Golden girl.”

“Ehem..?” They heard from their little name calling session. Harian looked up to see Professor Mcgonagall and Snape both standing there. She went to pull away, but Draco held her close.

“Yes Professor?” The blonde asked, making sure they could see the Gryffindor’s blushing face.

“Why, are you holding Potter?” He gestured to the red faced girl. She looked down sheepishly. Draco shrugged.

“She almost got killed by Dragons. Can’t I hug the girl I love?” Harian let out a small “eep” and burried herself further into Dracos drobes.

“You...You can...but please, your attracting a crowd.” The man nodded, dragging Harian away to go sit with him at the Slytheirn table.

“Draco I can’t sit here.” She said, trying to pull her hand from his grip. He gave her a soft smile.

“Yes you can.” His tone left no room for argument, and Harian sat down right next to him. She linked there fingers together, leaning over to rest her head on his shoulder.

“Dray their staring.” She leaned closer and he laughed.

“Its cause your just beat a dragon.”

“Yeah okay.” She started eating, keeping her manners in tip top shape.

Uwu

“Harian you can’t be bonded to a Dragon!” Hermione yelled at the Gryffindor table the next day at Breakfast. The day didn’t start great. The argument started with Hermoione finding out about her and Draco. They weren’t dating per say, but the attraction was there. Harian looked down at the article.

**Malfoy and Potter Heir. Together, or just friends?**

**That's right readers! From the pictures you see, from intel I have attained from students, it is safe to say that the two fourth years have a thick attraction to each other. A Ravenclaw student informed me that ever since second year, you could find the two love birds in the Library together.** **  
** **“Usually Harian was sleeping and Malfoy was doing research or studying. They fit together then any one I had ever seen.”**

**The Ravenclaw child said.**

**“Yeah, You see them together ever since her name was entered into the Goblet. He protects her from bullies. He is really sweet to her.” A hufflepuff girl replied when I asked her what she thought about the young couple.**

**So there you have it! I think it is clear who will forever hold the Chosen One's heart. See page 3 and 4 for pictures of the couple.**

Harian couldn’t believe Hermione thought it was a big deal. It was actually the truth. Yes, she and Draco had been secretly friends since second year, where they bonded on being excluded from everyone. Most people thought that they had only become friends this year.

“I don’t see what the big deal is about me being able to bond to dragons.” Harian said with an eye roll. Hermione gave a loud ugh and stood up. A few eyes landed on their table.

“It's because you're a freak of nature! YOU shouldn’t be able to do anything. You get everything, why don’t you leave it for someone else!?” Harian was the next to stand up.

“Well, I’m sorry that I’m better than you being able to speak to such noble creatures. It’s not a big deal!” She crossed her arms defensively.

“Yes it is! That, That _THING_ claimed you as its child. What would your mother think? If I was your mother I think you were a disgrace. You don’t belong here Potter.”

“I’m the disgrace Granger? You're the one who calls me a bitch behind my back! Yeah, I heard your whole spiel to Ron. Think you can hide shit from me?” Gasps rang out around the great hall, neither of the fuming girls noticed. 

“Well you never noticed till now so I think I did a pretty good job! I hope Sirius disowns you.” A tear then a slap was heard. Harian standing in all her glory, pitch black wings flapping dangerously. Hermione was holding her cheek. Harian’s face was cradled in black swirls

“We're done Granger. I should have listened to that hold hat when it begged to put me in Slytherin. At least there people know how to hold their tongues.” Haris wings folded back into her back, the rainbow swirls staying black, signifying her rage. She turned slightly and looked at Ron.

“I’m sorry Ron, I don’t think I can stay friends with that _thing._ ” Harian used the same word Granger did when she described Strength.

“‘S alright Harian. See you later.” Harian gave a bow and walked out of the great hall wiping tears that threatened to fall. Her clothes were still ripped, showing the dragon scales that littered her back.

Uwu

“Harian, you're going to be fine. Draco will love how you look either way. Now stop moving, I need to finish the braid.” Pansy said as she brushed more hair into her hand. It was time for the yule ball, and Draco Malfoy was her date. She had to look perfect for him. She knew he was wearing Slytherin Green robes. Ever since the re-sorting, Harian and Pansy had become great friends.

FLASHBACK HEHE

“Potter Harian!” Dumbledore called out. Harian faked surprise and walked away from Gryffindor table. Once the hat had touched her head, it started speaking to her.

_“You know, Slytherin could have fixed all of your problems. Would you like to be sorted here?”_

_“Yes Please. More then anything, I want to be loved.”_

SLYTHERIN! It yelled out. Slytherin table had already got used to the short girl sitting there and clapped loudly. Once the clapping stopped, another name was called out. 

“Weasley Ronald!” Ron was actually confused. The hat was soon placed on his red hair. Almost as soon as it touched his head, the words HUFFLEPUFF came out. Harian clapped softly for her friend, and that was nothing compared to the Hufflepuffs screams of happiness.

OVER HEHE

“I’m done now RiRi. Take a look.” She passed Harian the mirror. It was gorgeous. Her bangs were brought back by pins, showing off her scar. Her makeup was silver and black, matching her silver gown. She turned her head and save silver braided into her hair. She stood up and hugged her new best friend. Pansy had a similar look, but hers was a full braid with Ravenclaw blue matching her dress. Her date was Terry Boot from Ravenclaw. Harian looked down at her gown and sighed in contentment. It was floor length, fully silver, and swayed slightly when she walked. It had open shoulders and an open back to show off her swirls and scales. The scales still were black, but instead of a red tint, it was silver. Same around her swirls.

Pansy’s dress was calf length, and a dark blue. On her neckline, a darker blue snake was sown into the dress for a pattern. It really brought out both of the girls' Slytherin sides.

“Come on Harian. We have to get you there so you can walk in.”

As they walked down, Draco’s jaw dropped. She was stunning. He couldn’t believe how he had made her fall for him, but whatever he did he would do it over again. 

“You look beautiful. Shall we?” He asked, holding out his arm. Harian nodded and grabbed it softly, making sure to look as elegant as possible.

“You look handsome.” Harian said quietly. Draco gave her a soft smile, raising her soft hand to his chapped lips. Draco _did_ look good. His hair was pushed back instead of down, giving it a little poof at the top. His silver grey eyes matched his emerald green suit. Though most wore robes to formal occasions like these, the competitions and their dates had to have a different outfit choice. Boys wore their suits, and girls had long, floor length gowns.

When they got to where the other competitors were standing, Harian gasped. Fluer was absolutely gorgeous. Her and Krum matched with a white suit and a pale pink dress. The sleeves reached her mid arm, and the back of the dress was cut low. Both sophisticated and appealing. Cho Chang, Cedric's date, had a floor length bright blue kimono. The white flowers being a great contrast to Ced’s black suit. The boys started talking and Harian went over to Fluer.

“You look really pretty!” Chang said as she shook the veelas hand.

“Thank you. As do you.” She replied, her french accent giving it a soft purr.

“Did Professor Dumbledore allow you and Krum to dance together?” Fluer nodded, a loving smile on her face.

Yes, Yes he did. Your Dumbly-dore is very kind.” Harian giggled and conversed with the girls.

“Everyone, the ball is about to begin. Grab your partners and get in line. Follow me.” Professor McGonagall led them from the hidden room into the great hall, gasps and choked noises making their way into Harian’s ears. She tightened her hold on Draco’s arm slightly, and he gave her a reasurring smile.

“You’ll be fine. Your beautiful, and everyone here knows it.” He whispered. She gave him a small grin and looked around slightly for Remus, her Pater, and Sirius, her papa. When she saw the two lanky men, she gave them a warm smile. 

Once they were in the middle of the dance room, Draco gave a low bow, accompanied by Harian’s curtsey. They began the dance, Harian stepping on Draco’s feet a few times, spinning around, being held close in loving arms. The waltz. Harian bent over, Draco leaning over her, and spun out of his grip, fingers holding on to each other. Spinning back into his grip, gasps went out as Harian’s dressed flew outward like a sea of liquid silver. A Pureblood Waltz.

Soon the dance was over, and Harian dragged Draco over to meet Sirius and Remus.

“Papa, Pater, this is Draco Malfoy. My boyfriend.” She introduced. Malfoy held out a hand, nervousness ranking through his body. Sirius gave him a once over, nodding in approval. He shook the boy's hand, and gave a small bow.

“Heir Malfoy, welcome to the Family.” Draco let a sigh of relief go and shook the werewolfs hand.

“Harian’s told us a lot about you.” Harian blushed and looked away. Draco chuckled and grabbed her hand, and all her worries went away. Yeah. This could work out just fine.

Uwu

“Neville? Do you know where I can find Gillyweed?” She asked the Gryffindor as they headed to the Library. “Or Gangorplo? Or both?” The Gryffindor shook his head.

“Ask Professor Snape. I know he has got to have Gillyweed. I don’t know about Gangorplo.” 

“What's that?” Draco asked as they sat down in transfigured bean bags.

“Gangorplo is a rare plant that allows you to talk to Mer-people. I need it for the task tomorrow.” Harian explained. Draco nodded.

They began studying hard for their DADA test that day, barely talking or looking up from their books. Soon Draco was called from the Library, and Harian went to find Professor Snape. Harian already knew what was going to be taken from her. Either Draco or her picture book of her mothers. Those were her two favorite things.

“Professor? I need help.” She asked when he opened his door. Snape sighed and invited her in.

“Yes Harian? What can I help you with?”

“Do you think I can use Gangorplo or Gillyweed? Or both?” The man nodded and went to a cupboard. Harian barely held back a wince. She hated her cupboard under the stairs. When Professor Snape turned around her handed her two things. One pink the other green.

“Eat the Gangorplo tonight. It lasts for a week afterwards. This, hold onto it. Take it when you're about to swim. It will activate then.” Harian nodded, giving her thanks to the cranky old man. She headed off to her dorm room to join Pansy and tell the girl her plan.

Uwu

“Alright!” Harian swallowed the Gillyweed. “Everyone at the ready! One, Two,” Suddenly it hurt to breath. “Three! Begin!” Harian jumped in, flipper feet swatting water away. She could actually breath underwater. This was so cool! She swam around till she found her first Mer-Person. He held out his spear and Harian held her hands up.

 _“Do not harm. I only wish to seek what was stolen.”_ The man nodded and grabbed her arm roughly, dragging her to where the other contestants were. Both Krum and Cedric swam by, Krum dragging a half naked Fleur. 

_“Grab both children. Leave. Your kind isn’t welcome here.”_ Harian nodded and united both Draco and a small child. Harian guessed it was Fleur's sister. She felt some water enter her mouth. Her Gillyweeed was running out. She pulled Draco and the smaller girl up through the water. She started choking. She held her breath and pushed forward, gasping as she pulled Draco and the young blonde up for air.The all took deep breaths, swimming towards the others. Harian coughed again, blood coming out of her mouth. 

“She’s bleeding!” Harian looked down to see a hole in her shirt, red bleeding out of it. She turned to Draco who began holding her upright.

“Professor….Snape.” And Harian was out of it.

Uwu

Harian sat up quickly, looking around her. Hospital wing. She breathed out a sigh of relief and sunk back into her warm hospital bed. Wait, why was it so hard? She turned around and noticed Draco holding her lossley. She flushed, gave herself a small smile, and placed a kiss on his lips. She moved as lightly as she could, but Draco caught her, holding her down to the bed.

“Nope. Your not supposed to be moving.” Harian rolled her eyes and snuggled into Draco, loving his attention.

“You gave us all a freight. Apparently you took to long to come up, and when you did you had a stab wound.” He explained.

“I don’t even know where it came from. I wasn’t attacked. They just wanted me to leave. I didn’t feel anything till I was up in the air.” Draco gave a shrug, grabbing her hips. Harian blushed more.

“You scared me. I think you deserve a punishment.” Draco purred. Harian sputtered, turning around and hitting him lightly on the shoulder. Sticking her tongue out, Draco chuckled.

“Your dads should be here soon.” Draco said. “Speak of the devil.” Harian pried herself from Draco to get up and hug Remus and Sirius. Stumbling, though walking as best as she could, she made it to the mated pair.

“Hello Princess. Glad to see you breathing.” Sirius jokes. Harian laughed at both the joke and Remus’ face.

“Sirius Black! She was dead for a whole minute! That isn't funny!” Sirius gave the two teens a bored look.

“Jeez, fine mom.” The younger couple laughed when Sirius was hit over the head.

This was fine. They could be happy with this.

Uwu

“For the final task, you shall venture to the maze to reach the Triwizard Cup! First person to reach it will be declared the winner. Starting with our Drumstang student, Viktor Krum!” Viktor ran into the maze. After a minute Harian’s name was called next.

“Hadrian Potter-Remus-Black” He called out. A few unintelligent gasps went by, the reason being that Black was one of the darkest pureblood houses. Harian ran in, excited to be away from their stares.

Thirty minutes went by with Harian looking for the cup. Soon a deep yell of “Crucio!” Was heard. Harian saw the spell and dodged accordingly. With a swift turn Harian saw Krum standing there with glossy eyes. Imperius. 

“Stupefy!” She yelled. Krum was down. Sending red sparks towards the air, she saw another pair from a mile away. Fluer or Cedric. She ran more, soon hearing a male scream. Cedric Diggory.

“Help! Please!” Harian ran towards him. Noticing something dragging him, she cast a Fiend Fire to burn whatever it was. Once the grip slacked on the hufflepuffs ankle, Cedric scampered away.

“Take the cup Harian! It’s yours!”

**So, You all know how it goes from there and I don’t want to copy JK Rowling's story because I don’t think I can write it better. Just imagine where Ceddy dies and up.**

“Harian, baby you gotta eat something. It's been a week.” Draco begged Harian. She just gave him a blank look.

“I watched him die. I begged him to take the cup with me. If I didn’t-” She was cut off with a deep kiss on her lips.

“You never did anything you weren’t supposed to. You didn’t know. It’s going to be okay. I know he was like a brother to you. I don’t know if you will ever forgive yourself, but no one blames you.” Draco held her close,wincing slightly as her body gave a weak shudder. Tears tracked down her face, blending in with snot all over Draco’s robes.

Uwu

“Scorpio! Elizabeth! Levita!” A pregnant Harian yelled. 15 years after the war they were doing them great. Their first born was starting Hogwarts soon, Eliziabeth was starting in two years, Levita in three. Their other son, Cedric, was three. Harian was currently seventh months pregnant with a healthy baby boy. His name was going to be Damian. 

“Coming mum!” They all yelled from somewhere in the large manner. Draco chuckled as he put an angry Cedric in the chair.

“Cedric Lucius Remus Malfoy, do not hit your father.” Oh yes, Draco got to pick the middle names for all the children.

 _Scorpio Abraxas_ _Hyperion_

 _Elizabeth Ella Narci_ (Short for Narcissa.)

 _Levita Nicole Siri_ (Short for Sirius)

_Cedric Lucius Remus_

And the unborn being _Damian Corvus Septimus_

Yes, Harian couldn’t believe the names he gave their children. At least he was nice enough to give them her parents names. Draco smiled at his wife and gave her a small kiss, rubbing her stomach. They had tried to have kids soon after Levita, but to no avail. Years later they had Cedric, and now Damian. 

“Hello love.” Harian said as she kissed back. Soon the older kids were there.

“Come on and eat breakfast. We have shopping to do for Scorpius today. The kids nodded happily and began eating their breakfast, the girls already complaining about their brother not leaving fast enough. Harian and Draco could see through it. The girls would miss their brother.

“We're also meeting up with the Zabini’s. Enid and Anita are excited to see you.” They heard a thunk from the study. “That might be them. Hello Ron! Hi Blaise!” Harian greeted. Her and Ron hugged while Blaise and Draco did the weird bro hug clap. Another thud was heard and Luna and Ginny walked in, their daughter Callidora with them. Calli was a year below Enid and Scorpio, and Scorpio was infatuated with the brunette that was Enid.

“Every child here is blonde except for your kids Ron.” Harian stated randomly. People gave her a weird look and soon laughing was heard all around.

**Author's Note:**

> So, If I get enough reveiws, I might make years 5-7. I like the after the war thing at the end though


End file.
